Bosses
Warning: This page contains spoilers about unlocking secret mode and hell mode! In general with all the bosses written here the main difference between hell mode and normal is that hell mode bosses and their attacks often move faster and that they use upgraded versions of the normal mode attacks. Shopkeeper Normal mode This is the first boss fight in the game. She starts of with throwing her shield in two pieces which deal 40 dmg each. She has the following attacks: *Spawning two Snipers *Shooting 2 bouncy beams made of 3 parts each(around 2 tiles long). 20 dmg per part hit, 60 dmg per whole beam hit. *Her shooting lasers from the sky that first form a cross(breaks other tiles) and then vertical and horizontal rows hitting the undamaged tiles(doesn't break tiles). 40 dmg each. *Quickly moving projectiles that push you to the right *Wave of white explosions moving to the left. 100 dmg per hit. *Two circular saws moving counter clock-wise around the friendly area plus lasers that break the middle 4 tiles. 15 damage per saw hit *Same but the lasers destroy the upper right 2 and lower left 2 tiles and the saws move counter clock-wise in the two rectangles formed by the broken tile(1 in each) After you beat her she releases a wave of instakill lasers that hit all friendly tiles, this can be dodged with Step Slash spell. Hell Mode The fight is accessed the same way as the normal one. She still throws the two shields at the start of the battle(40 dmg each). Her attacks are *Spawning 3 Snipers *Lasers destroy the upper right 2(vertical) and lower left 2 tiles and 2 circular saws move counter clock-wise in the two rectangles formed by the broken tiles(1 in each). 15 per saw hit. *Same but the lasers break the upper right 4(forms a square) and lower left 4 tiles. One saw in each intact square. 15 dmg per saw hit. *Shooting 3 bouncy beams made of 3 parts each(around 2 tiles long). 20 dmg per part hit, 60 dmg per whole beam hit. After you beat her she will shoot a group of dodgeable instakill lasers that hit all friendly tiles, his can be dodged with the Step Slash spell. Shopkeeper Shop This battle was not supposed to be in the demo so it can be buggy. Shopkeeper has 3000 health. The only attack she actively uses is shooting ice spikes randomly. Selicy Normal mode Selicy is the final boss in the game reached by defeating Shopkeeper. She is very fast and sporadic with her movements so she can be hard to hit. The attacks she uses are: *Spawns 4 ice spikes on the enemy side(1 on each row). 3 shoot at once and the last one will shoot a bit later. This gives a window to dodge them. 60 dmg per hit *She hits the the right-most friendly vertical row with a melee attack(hits 3 squares) and then continues doing that while moving to the left. Sometimes in a strait pattern while sometimes in a zig-zag. 60 dmg per hit *Move to the player and does a melee attack that hits the 3 tiles in vertical row(2 tiles if next to an edge). Does this 4 times in a row(moving next to the player each time). 60 dmg per hit After beating her your run ends and you unlock Hell mode. Hell Mode The fight is accessed the same way as in normal. The attack she uses are: *Spawns 4 ice spikes that stay on each the side of the field(1 on each) that follow on the player and then shoot one by one dealing 60 dmg on hit. *Spawns 4 ice spikes on the enemy side(1 on each row). 3 shoot at once and the last one will shoot a bit later. This gives a window to dodge them. 60 dmg per hit *She hits the whole of the left-most friendly vertical row with a melee attack and then continues doing that while moving to the right. 60 dmg per hit *Spawns 4 ice spikes one by one to random places on the friendly side and then moves to each of them and does a melee attack that hits all surrounding squares. 60 dmg per hit *Move to the player and does a melee attack that hits the whole vertical row(3 tiles if next to an edge). Does this 4 times in a row(moving next to the player each time). 60 dmg per hit After beating her you have the chance to spare her or kill her after what you have beaten the demo and it ends. Reva (Secret Area) Normal mode To reach Reva you must first access the secret area. This is done by finishing a battle with the big purple gem with a 100 written on it having a 100 hp. Then you have to do 2 secret area battles after which you reach Reva. She has 1500 health. Her attacks are: *Creates 10 reflects. Each time you hit her she takes no damage and shoots the attack back as pink shield(3 rows wide). Ends if you hit her 10 times or after around 10 seconds. Deals dmg equal to the dmg of the attack that hit her. *Hits herself with 3 balls(does it only when she has reflect) to trigger reflect. 50 dmg per hit. *Shoots 2 bouncy beams. Made of 3 parts. 20 dmg per part hit, 60 dmg per whole beam *Gives herself 250 shield *Shoots her shield as a 3 rows wide projectile. Loses the shield. Does dmg equal to the lost shield. *Creates a wave of white explosions hitting the whole row and moving towards the left.(100 dmg per hit) *Spawns a slasher Upon beating her your run ends and you have beaten the secret area. She is also the only boss who isn't invincible after you defeat her(on normal) so you can kill her. 'If playing as reva: ' The boss will instead be Saffron. She will constantly shoot rows of instakill Bow Snipes at you. You must use your reflect to block the Bow Snipes and damage her. Hell Mode Hell Mode You reach her the same way as you do in normal. The attacks she uses are: *Creates 10 reflects. Each time you hit her she takes no damage and shoots the attack back as pink shield. Ends if you hit her 10 times or after around 10 seconds. Deals dmg equal to the dmg of the attack that hit her *Creates a wave of white explosions hitting the whole row and moving towards the left.(100 dmg per hit) *Shoots 4 bouncy beams(2 to the left and 2 to the right) Made of 3 parts. 20 dmg per part hit, 60 dmg per whole beam *Gives herself 250 shield *Shoots her shield as a 3 rows wide projectile. Loses the shield. Does dmg equal to the lost shield. *Spawns a slasher Upon beating her your run ends and you have beaten the secret area on hell mode.(This does not provide any additional rewards over the normal mode secret area) 'If playing as reva: ' The boss will instead be Saffron. She will constantly shoot rows of instakill Bow Snipes at you. You must use your reflect to block the Bow Snipes and damage her.